


Say My Name

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-09
Updated: 2003-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is in heat. Lex is away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

## Say My Name

by Lillian

[]()

* * *

Smallville and its characters (c) DC Comics, Warner Brothers, Tollin/Robbins and Millar/Gough Ink. 

Thank you Malice for the beta. 

* * *

"Please Pete."  
"No Clark. I'm not doing it."  
"But you're supposed to be my best friend." "Only when it's convenient for you."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Clark huffed. "I don't know. Why don't you ask Lex?"  
"Is that what this is about?" Clark stood behind Pete as he looked out the loft window. He leaned down and began to nuzzle his friend's neck. "Cut it out man. I said no." Pete jerked away and moved towards the stairs. "But Pete I need this so bad", Clark purred grabbing the smaller man's hand. "So go to Lex."  
"I can't."  
"But you would if you could."  
"Pete..." Clark whined.  
"Well?"  
"Alright, I would but I can't. Lex and his father are ... bonding and he doesn't have time for me right now." "Clark, I know you don't mean what I think you mean when you say bonding." "Look, they have an unusual relationship." "TMI Clark. TMI".  
"Okay. Forget about them. What about us?" "What about us? Man, do you even understand what you're asking me to do?" "Yeah, Pete. I do." Clark turned his friend around to face him. Drawing him closer, he ducked his head and murmured against milk chocolate skin, "you're the only person I trust." "You mean I'm the only other male non Luthor you trust." Pete said pouting, but not quite pulling away. "Well" Clark teased, "There is one other male who knows what I'm going through right now..." "Clark, don't take me there." Pete smiled in spite of himself. "So you'll do it?" Clark whispered, nuzzling the bridge of his best friends nose. Pete sighed, trying to resist the charms of his alien friend. "Why do I only get to be your friend for all the hard stuff? Um... no pun intended." 

Pete raised his head and looked into brilliant green eyes. A dazzling smile greeted him and Pete knew there was no turning back. 

"Alright. But I want dinner and a movie. Man, I can't believe I'm letting you do this." 

Pete waited for Clark in his truck while he went inside the house to tell his parents that he and Pete were going to hang out for a little while. Jonathan eyed his son suspiciously. He knew Clark was going through another one of his "phases" as he liked to think of them. While it made him uncomfortable, he understood that this was normal for his son and learned to accept it. Besides, he'd much rather Clark be with Pete than with Lex. Jonathan shook his head at the thought. "I need a beer", he muttered as he rose from the couch and headed for the kitchen. 

Clark sped up the stairs to his room and gathered an old sleeping bag and blanket from his closet. They'd decided to go to Lana's abandoned house for privacy. Clark briefly thought about speeding his bed over there and back but decided against it. He grabbed some lube, condoms, a box of wipes and a few other supplies. He wrapped them all in the blanket and headed back downstairs. He kissed his mother and yelled goodbye over his shoulder. Martha stood in the frame of the door with her arms folded, a strained smile was on her face as she waved goodbye to the two boys. Clark jumped inside Pete's truck, tossing his bundle into the back seat. Pete looked nervously over at his friend and offered him a weak smile. Clark patted his leg to reassure him as they pulled out of the farm and onto the open road. 

"Where are you going?" Clark asked slightly confused. "To the Talon", Pete said flatly.  
"Pete... I can't..."  
"Look, you promised me dinner and a movie", Pete glared. " I meant after."  
"Clark, I don't know about this. I don't think I can go through with it." "I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want. But you know what happened the last time I was like this." "Yeah. You and Lex consummated your relationship." Pete smirked. "Well, that time it worked out, but I don't have any control. The first time I almost screwed his father." "You're not helping."  
"I'm sorry, but you know me better than anybody. You're all I've got." "Gee, thanks."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that", Clark said, stroking Pete's face. "Cut it out. Okay. I know I'm not what you want so let's get this over with." Pete clenched the wheel tightly concentrating on the road as he headed towards Lana's house. Clark remained silent, occasionally glanced over at his friend, hoping he wouldn't change his mind before they got there. 

Clark became more animated as they pulled into the driveway of Nell's old house. The sun was beginning to set. Clark reached into the back of the truck and hoisted his bundle over his shoulder. Pete trudged behind him; shoulders slumped, feeling more nervous with each step he took. Clark turned the knob cracking the cylinder. 

"I'll come back tomorrow and fix that", he assured Pete. 

They made their way to the living room where Clark began to quickly spread out the sleeping bag and blanket. Pete stood stunned as he watched Clark prepare. 

"Are you planning on living here?" he asked. 

"I just believe in being prepared." 

Clark unzipped the sleeping bag and spread it out on the floor. He placed his pillow on it and spread the blanket. He unfolded four thick candles and matches. 

"What are those for?" Pete asked. 

"It will be getting dark soon." 

"And the radio?" 

"To set the mood", Clark smiled, looking up at Pete through his lashes. 

"That's it. I'm out." Pete headed for the door. A gust of wind and he was not surprised to find Clark blocking it before he could reach it. Wrapping his arms around Pete's waist, he began to nuzzle his neck. 

"Please, Pete. Don't go. I need you." Soft kisses were trailed down his neck and Pete couldn't believe it when he felt himself getting hard. 

"Clark wait. Slow down", he said, bracing his palms on the taller man's chest. Clark loosened his grip searching his best friend's eyes. The sun had almost set, casting a purple glow across the room. "I need a drink." 

"Wait here." Clark disappeared in a burst of speed. Moments later he returned, just as Pete was about to bail. 

"What's all this?" Pete asked, pointing to the bags and box Clark had in his hand. 

"Two bottles of wine, some chips and a pizza, extra cheese." Clark answered, smiling brightly. Pete couldn't help but laugh. 

"Well, you sure know how to treat a guy." 

They kicked off their shoes, ate and drank in silence. Pete found some old brandy glasses left behind in the cupboards and used them as candleholders. Pete noticed that Clark was beginning to fidget more. He took another swallow of wine to wash down his third slice of pizza. 

"Here goes nothing", he said, standing to toe off his socks and undo his pants. He kept his head down, not daring to look at Clark. He knew Clark was watching him. He could hear him breathing harder. Stripping down to his briefs, he quickly slid under the makeshift bed pulling the covers up to his chest. He felt Clark's warm breath over his mouth. 

"Relax Pete. I'm not going to hurt you." Clark snuck his hand under the blanket and began to run his hand along Pete's chest. He leaned down and placed gentle kisses along his friend's jaw and chin. Tilting his head up with his hand, he kissed Pete down his throat, sucking on his Adams apple. He felt Pete swallow hard against his mouth. He slowly made his way to the hollow of his throat and licked and bit there. 

Pete exhaled, not realizing until that point that he had been holding his breath. 'I'm not gay. I'm not gay', he said to himself over and over again as the sensation of Clark's mouth on his throat and the big warm hand on his chest sent shockwaves to his cock. "Clark", he sighed, his voice coming out more breathless than he had intended. 

"Hmmm?" Clark moaned against his throat. 

"Could we... Ooh...could we skip the foreplay, man?" 

Clark lowered his head and explored Pete's bare chest with his tongue. Finding a nipple, he teased it with his teeth until it hardened. "Are you sure Pete?" 

"Yesss", he sighed. "Please, Clark." Pete convinced himself that he was begging to get this over with and not out of need. 

Clark straddled Pete and removed his own shirt. Pete had seen Clark naked before in the locker room at school, but he had never noticed how taut and ripped Clark really was. He shut his eyes tight, trying to chase away those thoughts. 

"Pete? You okay?" Clark asked. His voice was low and husky. 

"Yeah, man. Just ...Clark, please." He began to squirm when one hand found its way inside his briefs. His own hands moved of their own volition and found their way to the bigger man's chest. He rubbed and stroked Clark's flanks and splayed his hands over his muscular chest. Clark lowered his body on top of Pete's and began to rub their erections together. Thin cotton and thick denim separated them and Pete tugged frantically at Clark's waistband, trying to get more contact. 

Clark kneeled back and studied his friend. He couldn't control the grin that was overtaking his face. 

"What's so funny?" Pete said, sounding a bit edgy. 

"I think you need this more than me", Clark laughed. He stood quickly, removed the rest of his clothing and, before Pete could answer, his friend was on top of him again. There was a tearing sound and Pete realized it was the sound of his own briefs being ripped off. 

"I'll buy you another pair", Clark murmured, all the while showering soft quick kisses down the center of his chest until he reached his groin. He licked the pubic hair and continued his descent until he had the younger man's thick organ in his mouth. Pete's hips snapped up at the sensation, like his body had gained a mind of its own. 

'Maybe it's some sort of alien spell,' he reasoned. Whatever it was, it felt good. Clark tongued his balls and licked along the vein up his shaft to the sensitive tip and back down again. His rhythm was maddening. "Clark", he cried. He felt a chill as his best friend disappeared for a second. "Clark?" The warmth returned and Clark placed something by his head. The room was dark now except for the dim light of the candles. 

"I'm here" Clark answered. He tore the foil packet and rolled the condom over his cock. 

Pete heard a squirting sound followed by the sound of Clark rubbing his hands together rapidly. 

"What's that?" he asked, already knowing the answer. 

Clark leaned over him again. "Lube", he whispered, placing a feather light kiss on his lips. He felt Pete stiffen under him. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle." Another kiss and Pete felt Clark's hand probing the cleft of his butt and a gel-slicked finger found its way into his entrance. 

Clark felt Pete's muscles clench around his finger. "Bend your knees. Breathe", he whispered. 

"Clark, I ...can't... I" 

"Please, Pete. I need you." He slipped another finger in. "Breathe." 

Pete was breathing more rapidly than he meant to. His body started to enjoy Clark's intrusion and he felt himself moving against Clark's fingers in spite of the discomfort. Just when the pain began to subside, he felt Clark withdraw. 

"Turn over and get on your hands and knees." 

"Clark..." 

"Trust me. It will be easier." 

Pete obeyed. After all, he knew Clark had more experience at this than he did. The truth was Pete had no experience, male or female, and had never imagined Clark would be his first. He felt Clark kneel behind him. His hand was back stroking his balls, rolling them around in his palm. Pete instantly grabbed his own cock and began to jack it. He felt those amazing hands spread his cheeks while a thumb circled his hole. The tip of Clark's cock replaced the thumb. It was hard and thick and Pete tensed at the thought of that entering him. Clark leaned down over Pete's shoulder. 

"Remember what I told you. Breathe." 

No amount of breathing could prepare Pete for the moment Clark breached him. The searing pain sent tears to his eyes. He couldn't understand how anyone could find this enjoyable. He wanted to cry out stop but the pain was so excruciating that words wouldn't come. 

"Clark...I", his voice was strained. 

"Sssh, I know. It will get better in a minute. Take a deep breath." Clark stilled himself, waiting for his friend to relax. He peppered his neck and shoulder with kisses and continued to coach Pete to relax. When he finally felt Pete relax around him, he continued. "We'll take it slow", he promised. 

Pete's head hung down between his shoulders and willed himself to relax. 'Clark needs you', he reminded himself over and over again. He felt Clark's sex begin to move in and out of him slowly at first. Without thinking, he matched the rhythm with his hand on his cock. He felt Clark's hands on his hips guiding him gently back and forth. Clark grunted and rested his head between Pete's shoulder blades. The sounds emanating from him were driving Pete crazy. Tiny mewling sounds and low growls set Pete's painfully hard member into overdrive. Precum leaked into his palm. The friction of his own hand working his shaft coupled with the sensation of an ass full of Clark caused Pete to let out a few strange sounds of his own. 

He felt Clark smiling against his back but didn't care. This felt good. He convinced himself it was because of the alien mating ritual aspect and not that he was actually attracted to his friend. 'Although', he thought, 'If I was gay, Clark would definitely be someone I'd go after.' 

"Pete", Clark grunted. "You okay?" 

Clark's voice dragged Pete back to the task at hand. He nodded his response, unable to form coherent sentences. Clark was giving his ass a workout and, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he didn't want it to end. Before he could finish that thought his body began to spasm and he knew that it indeed was ending and all to soon for his liking. 

"Claarrk", he cried, not meaning to. Thick white liquid spilled over his hand. 

"Ahh... Lex... fuck", was Clark's response as his seed filled the condom. 

Pete could feel the warmth of Clark's seed even through the latex. Both men collapsed. Pete lay still with Clark pressing down on him. Soft lips pressed kisses into his damp back. Clark pulled out and grabbed a towel. He got up and walked over to one of the empty bags they were using for trash and disposed of the condom. Pete watched his friend, admiring his muscular form. Clark rejoined him on their makeshift bed and spooned behind him. 

"Thanks, Pete", he said, sleep already overtaking him. 

"Clark?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Do you think? ... Forget it." 

Clark rose up on one elbow and pulled the smaller man over too face him. 

"What?" he asked. 

"Do you think that next time you could... you could scream my name?" 


End file.
